


Confessions

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Montacrew - Freeform, mentions of Rosvolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: Romeo and Mercutio finally work up the nerve to confess to their respective secret relationships.





	Confessions

“We need to tell you something.” 

Benvolio put his book aside and looked up at his friends who were standing shoulder-to-shoulder in front of him, looking some version of both guilty and nervous, but also oddly excited. “Alright,” Benvolio said, folding his arms and preparing for the worst. “What did the two of you do this time and how illegal is it?”

Romeo laughed nervously. “It’s not illegal. Promise.” He glanced over at Mercutio, looking like he might actually have a heart attack. Mercutio reached over and took his hand. 

Benvolio’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god. Are you fucking serious? How long has this been going on?”

Romeo shrugged. “Like five months by now.” 

“I don’t know really. Because it was just like sex at first. And then kind of on-and-off and then _that_ whole thing happened but then a couple of months ago we decided that we just as might make a real go at it?” Mercutio paused. “Wait, but how did you even know?”

Benvolio was still staring at them. “I didn’t until now. I guess looking back it makes sense.”

“Wait, but we haven’t even told you anything…” Romeo’s look of wariness was now melting into confusion. 

Benvolio rolled his eyes. “I mean, I’m not _that_ stupid.” He nodded at their joined hands. “I always kind of wondered if you two were in love with one another.” 

Romeo and Mercutio looked down and, as though realizing something, instantly let go of each other. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing. 

Benvolio, now even more confused, said, “What? What did I say?”

“Man, you thought _we_ were dating?” Romeo was laughing so hard he had to sit down on the floor. 

“You’re not?”

“Hey, I make an excellent boyfriend, so excuse you,” Mercutio said, still laughing, and sat down as well. 

“Wait, shut up. If you’re not dating each other…then what _did_ you want to tell me?”

Romeo and Mercutio stopped laughing immediately and their nervous expressions returned. 

Benvolio rolled his eyes. “Just tell me, guys.” He slid off the couch to sit on the floor with them. 

Romeo and Mercutio glanced at each other a blurted out their respective confessions at the exact same time, so all Benvolio heard was, “I’m dating jutylietbalcatpulet.” Benvolio rolled his eyes and said slowly, as though speaking to little children, “One at a time please?”

Romeo took a deep breath. “I’m dating Juliet Capulet.” 

There was a moment of silence in which Benvolio blinked at him, processing the information. “Like, Tybalt’s cousin? The pretty one?”

Romeo nodded. “I know, I know what you’re going to say, especially after….the _thing_.” He bit his lip and instinctively moved a couple of inches closer to Mercutio as he always did when the confrontation with Tybalt that ended in Mercutio’s month-long hospitalization came up. “But she had nothing to do with that! She was actually really upset when she heard that Tybalt tried to pick a fight and stuff. She’s super sweet and you’ll love her, Ben, if you just give her a chance.”

Benvolio glanced over at Mercutio as though to assess his thoughts on the whole thing, then nodded seriously. “I guess. Damn, Romeo, even your choice of girlfriend is angsty and complicated.”

Romeo smiled sheepishly. 

“Well, that’s hardly the wort thing you could have told me. Though I’m concerned that your parents will flip out if they ever find out.”

“They probably will.’

“They _definitely_ will,” Mercutio put in. 

Romeo glared at him. “Your turn,” he said, in a tone that sounded a lot like, _revenge for that comment, asshole._

Mercutio tried to put on a grin, but it came out looking nervous and uncomfortable. “Close proximity to our dear Romeo has clearly infected me with his brand of stupidity because…I’m dating Tybalt. Capulet.” 

Benvolio’s eyes went so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of his head at any moment. “Tybalt? As in…the Tybalt that tried to _kill_ you?” 

“Well technically he tried to kill Romeo.”

“The Tybalt that tried to kill Romeo?”

Mercutio rolled his eyes. “That’s the _literally verbatim_ reaction Romeo had. How are you two so clearly related?” 

Romeo shrugged. 

“Look, man,” Mercutio said, a little sheepish. “He’s hot and…he’s not really _that_ bad when you get to know him. Like yea, ok, he’s a poser and an asshole but he’s really loyal to people he cares about—”

“—and murders the ones he doesn’t.” Benvolio cut in.

“He snuck into the hospital to see me when you guys weren’t there and like… I don’t really have an explanation for it like Romeo does, ok? But I like him a lot and I think it could maybe work. I’d like to try, anyway.” 

“I did point out to him,” Romeo said, “that Tybalt hates us.”

“And as _I_ told Romeo, I told Tybalt that we can’t be together if he doesn’t learn to respect my friends. He said he would work on it. I’d like to think I can expect the same from you.” Notes of defensiveness were slipping into Mercutio’s voice, but his expression was still vulnerable. 

Benvolio scooted closer to them so that the three of them were now sitting in a tight circle with their knees touching. “When did you guys tell _each other_?” Benvolio asked, feeling just a _little_ miffed that they came to each other first, and only then to him. 

“Right before we went to tell you. It’s not personal, Ben. It’s just that we already have the place together and you’re only moving in next month….So it kind of just happened.” Romeo looked acceptably apologetic. 

Benvolio shook his head. “No, I get it—”

“Also, you’re more judgement,” Mercutio said with a grin, the tension having mostly drained out of him. 

Benvolio scoffed and gave him a small shove. “I’m like a million times less judgmental than you.” They all grinned at each other. “But seriously, as long as you guys are happy, I’m happy too.” There was a moment of silence in which Benvolio nudged Mercutio and gave him an inquiring look to which Mercutio nodded. 

“What?” Romeo asked, looking between them. 

“So…I have a confession too,” Benvolio said slowly. “Mercutio already kind of knows but I wasn’t sure how to tell you, Romeo, since I didn’t know about your new girlfriend…” He hesitated for another moment, waiting for Romeo to nod in encouragement. “I asked Rosaline out and she said yes.” 

For a moment Romeo just blinked at him, then groaned dramatically and hid his face in his hands. “You just _had_ to choose my former crush, didn’t you?” 

Mercutio cackled gleefully and threw an arm over Romeo’s shoulders. “I’m going to enjoy this _so much_.” 

Romeo, his face still in his hands even as his ears turned bright read, said, “Well, you’re both ace, so at least there’s that.” 

They ended the evening with pizza, cheap vodka, Xbox and far too many of Mercutio’s dick jokes. Something as silly as who was dating whom was not about the split up the Montacrew.


End file.
